Jura-ed park
by Travista
Summary: Double D and Allie get a call to inspect a new park, so they invite Eddy, Ed, Alex and Al. But little do they know just WHAT they're getting into...(this is my first time! please be gentle ^.^) R&R please


1.1.1 "Jura-Ed Park.." Part 1  
  
(Authors note: This story is from the novel 'Jurassic Park' but I change it a bit to fit the Eds better. Warning; this story may contain some bloody stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own ED Edd or Eddy or Jurassic Park.. But Al Allie and Alex are property of Sabrina Payne. (Me! =). I just did this story for the fun of it! Enjoy!)  
  
Prologue.  
  
"Reptiles are abhorrent because of their cold body, pale color, cartilaginous skeleton, filthy skin, fierce aspect, calculating eyes, offensive smell, harsh voice, squalid habitation, and terrible venom; wherefore their Creator had not exerted his powers to make many of them."  
  
Linnaeus, 1797.  
  
"Tell me just why were you two called to this muggy and very rainy place." Groaned Eddy to Allie and Double D as they walked through the jungle on an island in the West Coasts of Costa Rica.  
  
"Double D and I were asked to investigate this park by NASA." Said Allie.  
  
"Uh huh." Eddy Said. "Then why may I ask did you drag Alex, Ed, Al and I along?"  
  
"Well, I thought you guys would like to come along." Shrugged Double D. "It's not often that we get to travel." Allie suddenly stopped.  
  
"Listen." She said. They waited for a minute, and then she caught it, another sound blended with the rain, a deeper rumble that built and emerged until it was clear: a helicopter. She thought, they couldn't be flying in this weather.  
  
The sound built steadily, and then the helicopter burst low through the ocean fog and roared overhead, and came back. She saw the helicopter swing back over the water, near the fishing boats, then ease sideways to the rickety wooden dock, and back toward the beach.  
  
It was looking for a place to land.  
  
It was a big-bellied Sikorsky with a blue stripe on the side, with the words 'InGen Construction." That was the name of the construction company building a new resort on one of the offshore islands.  
  
Double D wondered what was so urgent on that island that the helicopter would fly in this weather. Through the windshield he saw the pilot exhale in relief as the helicopter settled onto the wet sand of the beach. Uniformed men jumped out and flung open the side door. He heard frantic shouts in Spanish.  
  
Alex understood what they were shouting about. She was half Spanish herself. She nudged Allie and Double D.  
  
They were looking for a doctor.  
  
Allie and Double D ran towards the men with Ed, Al, Alex and Eddy in tow. Someone was giving orders, he was very familiar to the Eds but they couldn't place it.  
  
The man had blue hair, in a long ponytail and he wore a yellow raincoat, he looked like he was from India or maybe an old world country.  
  
"Rolf?" Said Eddy.  
  
"Huh? Ed-boys? What are you doing here?" He asked frantically, obviously in a hurry.  
  
"We're here with Double D and Allie on a investigation." Said Ed.  
  
"Do you Ed-boys know if there is a doctor around here?" Asked Rolf.  
  
"Allie and I are doctors," Said Double D. "What's the problem?"  
  
"We have a very sick man here, Doctor head in sock Ed boy."  
  
"Then you better take him to San Jose,"  
  
"We would, but we can not get over the mountains in this weather, you have to treat him here."  
  
Double D and Allie alongside the injured man they carried him to a near by clinic. He was a kid, no older then 17.  
  
"What happened to him, Rolf?" Asked Al.  
  
"Construction accident," Shouted Rolf. "He fell. One of the backhoes ran over him."  
  
The kid was pale, shivering and unconscious.  
  
Alex stood by the bright green door of the clinic, waving her arm. The men brought the body through and set it on the table in the center room. Double D started the intravenous line, and Allie swung the light over the kid and bent to examine the wounds. Immediately she could see that it didn't look good. The kid would almost certainly die.  
  
"Tell us about this injury, Rolf." She said.  
  
"I did not see, Doctor pretty Japanese Alex girl," Rolf said. "They say the backhoe dragged him."  
  
"Because it almost looks as if he was mauled." Allie said, probing the wound.  
  
"Mauled?" Said Rolf. "No, no. It was a backhoe, believe me." Rolf licked his lips as he spoke. He was edgy, acting as if he did something wrong. Eddy watched Rolf, wondering why. If they were using inexperienced local workmen on the resort construction, they must have accidents all the time.  
  
Allie bent lower, probing the wound with her fingertips. If an earthmover has rolled over him, dirt would be forced deep into the wound, but there wasn't any dirt, just slippery, slimy foam. The wound also had a strange odor, a kind of rotten stench. She never smelled anything like it before.  
  
"How long ago did this happen?" Asked Double D.  
  
"An hour." Said Rolf.  
  
Again Eddy noticed how tense Rolf was.  
  
The injured boy's lips moved. "Raptor." He whispered.  
  
In a tone of terror, Double D said, "It bit him."  
  
"What bit him?" Asked Eddy.  
  
"Raptor."  
  
"What's a Raptor?"  
  
"Oh, Double D be reasonable!" Allie said crossly, then turned to Eddy. "A Raptor is a prehistoric bird of prey that no longer exists. Raptor. Really, Double D." Huffed Allie and turned back to the injuries. Some how she didn't think she was seeing a mechanical trauma. It just didn't look right. No soil contamination, and no crush injury.  
  
It really did look like a maul. On the other hand, most of the body was unmarked, which was unusual for an animal attack. She started to wonder if it really was a Raptor.  
  
The kid started to shake violently then stopped, lying very still, Allie bent to perform mouth to mouth, but Rolf grabbed her shoulder fiercely, pulling her back. "No." He said. "The Raptor will cross over."  
  
"Rolf, for goodness sake-"  
  
"No." He stared at her fiercely. "No. You do not understand these things."  
  
Double D looked at the body and realized that it didn't matter; there was no possibility of resuscitating him. Rolf called for the men to carry away the body. "I'm sure you did all you could." He said and was off with the men.  
  
Allie growled in frustration. Double D hugged his girlfriend reassuringly.  
  
"Come on. Let's head for the park." Said Ed as they all walked out of the clinic and towards the park.  
  
1.2 Chapter one  
  
  
  
"Ah. Dr. Alexandra Kioko! Dr. Eddward Johnson!" Smiled a man with blonde hair, as they approached the man and a red headed woman near a couple of jeeps. "We've been waiting for you! Remember us?" Smiled the red headed woman.  
  
"Baby sister?" Asked Ed. She nods, smiling.  
  
"Sarah! Then you must be." Allie said turning to the blonde man.  
  
"Jimmy. But everyone just calls me Jim now. Sarah and I work here at the park."  
  
"And we're married." Smiled Sarah.  
  
"Should have seen that one coming." Eddy whispered to Alex. Alex chuckles.  
  
"Come, we'll show you the park. Allie, Double D and Eddy can ride with me. Ed, Al and Alex you can ride with Sarah." Jimmy said walking toward the jeeps. Everyone hoped into the jeeps and drove off.  
  
Alex was sitting in the passenger's seat arguing with Sarah over the radio while Ed and Al sat in the back seats, enjoying the beautiful view of the park.  
  
Then Ed noticed something staring at him, he looked harder, 'A Raptor?!' he thought. He stared at it until it disappeared into the trees. He shook his head and tired to convince himself that it was his over reactive imagination.  
  
They reached the park's main office. Jimmy turned around and cleared his throat.  
  
"Dr. Kioko, Dr. Johnson," He began. "You were asked here to investigate our new park. You'll have the opportunity to study the breeding, health, and active styles of our, um, animals."  
  
"So, this is pretty much a zoo?" Said Alex. Looking around.  
  
"It's not a ordinary zoo." Said Sarah. "This zoo is unique in the world. It seems InGen had done something quite extraordinary. They have managed to clone extinct animals from the past."  
  
"What animals?"  
  
"Animals that hatch from eggs, and that require a lot of room in a zoo."  
  
"What animals?"  
  
"Dinosaurs," Sarah said. "They are cloning Dinosaurs."  
  
Ed and Allie gasped.  
  
Allie remembered the claw slashes on the kid's body. Ed remembered the Raptor he saw riding up here.  
  
"What they've done," Jimmy said. "Is build the greatest single tourist attraction in history. As you know, zoos are extremely popular. And for this zoo, InGen can change whatever they want. And then there's merchandising. The picture books, T-shirts, video games, caps, stuffed toys and pets!"  
  
"Pets?" Asked Ed.  
  
"Of course!" Said Sarah. "What little kid wouldn't like a real dinosaur for a pet? A little patient animal of their very own."  
  
Allie and Double D weren't too sure about this whole thing. Jimmy and Sarah talked to them more as Ed, Al, Alex and Eddy looked around the building.  
  
"Guys! Double D and I are going to take a tour of this park. Jimmy and Sarah promised us it was perfectly safe. You guys go on ahead to our rooms." Called Allie. They watched Allie and Double D walk out of the building.  
  
"Hey, Eddy?" Said Ed.  
  
"Yeah, Ed?"  
  
"What's a Raptor?"  
  
"A bird like dinosaur with a brain smaller then yours. It usually travels in groups. It's very dangerous and it eats its victims alive, plus it had terrible venom."  
  
"Jim, do you have Raptors in this park?" Asked Al.  
  
"Yes, but they are kept far off in the Zoo."  
  
"But I saw one when we were riding up here." Said Ed.  
  
"Impossible. Our Raptors are locked up safely at the far end of the Zoo. You probably just saw a lizard or something, big brother." Said Sarah.  
  
Eddy didn't like this. Maybe it was Ed's imagination. But that boy's wounds were caused by something big. He started to wonder if this park was as safe as Sarah and Jimmy said it was.....  
  
  
  
2 To be continued. 


End file.
